


The Fault In Our Stars

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [1]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dan's Truth or Dare 5; When was the last time you cried?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Stars

Dan sat on the plane, his knees brushing against Phil’s who was sat next to him; the arm rest the only thing that was stopping there sides from being pressed fully against each-other. In his hands was the book that Phil had recommended for him a few weeks previously. The younger man hadn’t know what the book was about as Phil hadn’t explained anything,  Dan only knew that it was written by one of their fellow youtuber’s John Green. The younger man had found the book hidden inside his suitcase when he reached his shared hotel room with Phil, simply smirking knowingly at his best friend and his lover as he pulled the book out from underneath his clothes. Not finding the time during Vid-Con, Dan packed the book into his carry-on bag as the pairs time in America came to an end.

 

The simple 200 page book looked unthreatening as he pulled it out of his rucksack an hour into the flight back to London. Raising an eyebrow at the slightly mischievous grin on his lover’s face, Dan smiled as Phil’s knee bumped his in a silent conversation. It was just over an hour later when the younger male realized that his eyes were growing damp as he neared the end of the book, “You’re an arsehole Phil.” His lover only chuckled softly at Dan’s comment; Phil only felt marginally guilty when he noticed a few minutes later that Dan now had tears rolling down his face due to the book.  “You’re actually a cunt.”

“Dan there are kids on this plane.”

“I don’t care you’re a dick.” Phil brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he couldn’t help but giggle at how worked up Dan was getting over a book. The older man frowned slightly in confusion as Dan became immersed once more in the book, the brunette still crying softly as he reached the part where Augustus died. Phil was no longer paying attention to his lover reading, he was instead watching as a woman a few seats down said something to a stewardess and pointing back at them. The black-haired youtuber watched as the stewardess nodded to the woman, before walking up towards where he and Dan sat.

“Is everything okay here gentlemen?”

 

Dan looked up from the white pages, which held such heart-breaking words, ignoring the tears that were still falling from his eyes, “I am not okay.” Phil snorted into his hand, knowing that the stewardess probably thought they were having an argument. The older youtuber watched as the stewardess glared over at him, obviously assuming that he was the reason why Dan was in tears.

“Would you like me to find another seat for you sir?”

Dan stared in confusion at the female flight attendant, “Why would I need to move seats?” Suddenly the brunette realized what it must have looked like to the stewardess, quickly explaining as he waved the book at her. “I’m not upset because of him, it’s because of this.” The stewardess looked between the two males, before looking down at the book which Dan was still holding up in front of him; clearly deciding that there wasn’t anything that needed sorting out, she walked away shaking her head.   

 

Dan and Phil snorted slightly at how it must have looked, before the younger male dived back into the book, quickly reaching the end. Closing the cover, Dan let it rest on his little table attached to the back of the seat in front of him; leaning into Phil’s side, he let his head rest on his lovers shoulder. “I f you ever tell me to read a book like that again, I will break up with you,” the brunette jested slightly, nuzzling into the soft skin of the older man’s neck.

“No you wouldn’t.”

“You’re right I wouldn’t. Love you.”

“Love you too Dan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Phan, so apologies if the characters are a bit OOC. I love this pairing, they're literally adorable.
> 
> The Fault in our Stars is honestly such a great, and heartbreaking book. I had to force myself not to cry when I read it on the train back from London.


End file.
